It is often desirable to know the location of a UE, which may take the form of a mobile terminal, an Internet of Things (IoT) device, etc. UEs may use positioning services to determine their locations. For example, mobile phones, wearables, asset tracking devices, logistical support devices, etc. may request and/or use positioning services. In some instances, because of signaling environment, location, power, and/or cost considerations, UEs may operate or may be requested to operate in a “Coverage Enhanced” or “Enhanced Coverage” (hereinafter referred to collectively as “EC”) mode. For example, a UE connected to a Base Station (“BS”) may move out of a “normal coverage” (“NC”) region (e.g. with acceptable signal quality) into an EC region (e.g. with poor signal quality). To maintain communication session continuity and/or reliability, the UE may be re-configured from NC mode to EC mode. In EC mode, repetitions of some messages may be used to facilitate increased coverage. The number of repetitions in EC mode can be significant (e.g. in the hundreds) and may have an impact on effective message communication delay. Thus, in EC mode, positioning related messages including messages with Reference Signal Time Difference (RSTD) measurements by the UE may be received at a Position Determination Entity (PDE) such as a Location Server (LS) later than some specified positioning measurement session timeout period thereby detrimentally affecting UE location determination.